Mother's Day with Esme
by Jazzy's Seer
Summary: Even after all this time, Esme still mourns on Mother's Day. What can one person do to change that? CAN anyone change it?


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fan-fictions. End of story, I also don't own "Little Wonders", by Rob Thomas. Ugh.

**Mother's Day**

ESME

A soft, gentle knock echoed on the door. I ignored it. Today was Mother's Day. Today was the day I never celebrated. My family left me alone. I was useless. Every year on this day, I'd lock myself in my room, grieving over my lost child. The knock echoed again, even gentler this time. "Esme?" Bella's voice called calmly, sadly, and softly. "Come in," I choked. Her large, soulful eyes peeked around the door. I was amazed that Edward wasn't with her. "Edward went hunting," she reminded me, as if she could read my mind. As she came to sit beside me, I smiled as well as I could at her, but I could see, I could _feel _that she didn't believe it. "Hello, Esme." She whispered kindly. I felt like an elderly person, being visited in a nursing home. "I just wanted to give this to you," Bella added. From the purse Alice had most likely made her carry, she produced a small card. Inside, there was also a short letter. The card had obviously been handmade, and it was obvious that Bella had taken a lot of time on it. I doubted Alice could have done much better. Opening the card, a picture fell out. I looked up at the human who had become my daughter. The picture was of the two of us, gardening. I remembered that day.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey, Esme!" Bella called, skipping carefully into the large kitchen. "Hello, Bella dear. Are you ready?" Bella nodded happily. "Of course! I can't wait to spend the day with you," she told me. I smiled at her. "Good. Because I specifically told the boys to stay away," I teased her. Bella laughed, her high pitched, yet still beautiful, giggle echoing throughout the house. _

_Once we were outside, Bella turned to look at me, grinning broadly. "So, mom, what are we doing today?" she asked calmly. "Planting the seasonal flowers, of course," I said, chuckling. The word 'mom' had meant more to me than she would probably ever know. _

_An hour later, during one of our laughs, was when we heard the click, and saw the flash of light. "Alice!" Bella moaned. "What? You just told the boy's to stay away," she defended innocently, spraying us suddenly with the garden hose. That's when she'd taken the next picture- Bella and I, standing soaking wet in the garden, laughing at Alice's suddenly childish behavior. _

_End flashback. _

I turned to the letter inside the card. Inside, written in Bella's slightly messy script –compared to vampires, of course- was a note.

Dear Esme,

I know that I can never express how much you –and your kindness- have and always will mean to me. I doubt that if I live to be 1000 I could ever replace the kindness you've shown me. You are my second mother, through and through. Thank you for showing me the kindness, mother like care, and love that you show your own family. You have excepted me for who I am. I can never thank you enough.

I have heard your Mother's Day customs. I'm honestly sorry that this day causes you so much pain. I wish I could help.

I love you,

Bella.

P.S. – Happy Mother's Day?

I sniffled as I tried to hold back my dry tears- the ones that would never fall. "Thank you, Bella. And you are family, don't forget it." I whispered to her gently. My human daughter smiled at me lovingly. "Thank you, Esme." She replied softly. "You're very welcome. Now…" "Yes?" Bella's wide, chocolate brown orbs turned to stare me through to the soul. I never answered though, for that was the moment my emotions faltered. Bella ran over to hug me as the first sob wracked its vicious way out of my chest. "Oh, Mom," Bella whispered, holding me tight. I heard the door open behind us, faintly, and Alice and Edward's scents washed over us. Bella continued to hug me tightly. I realized how much this must seem out of place –a frail little human, holding the strong vampire. "I miss him so much," I sobbed as Bella began humming the tune that Edward had first told her was my favorite. "I can't say I know, because I honestly don't," she admitted, wisely. "I really wish that I could do something to help you, Esme," she whispered softly, her admit coming out in nothing more than a faint whisper of breath. I smelled as her freesia/lilac scent washed over my nose, but I ignored it. "I could have done something!" I nearly screamed, still on the floor, being held by Bella. That's how the next few hours went –me practically yelling at Bella, and her simply holding me gently, talking to me and humming the lullaby, even rocking slightly at times. Then, after a while, my sobs turned into nothing more than faint sniffles. I realized that my whole family was out of the room –giving us some privacy, I suppose. "Thank you, Bella." I murmured. "Anytime, Mom." She said calmly. Then, she handed me a CD. "This is something I think you might like. I made it the other day… it's not great, but…" I cut her off gently. "I'm sure that it's splendid, Bella. Would you watch it with me, please?" Bella smiled. "Of course, Esme." So that's how we spent the next half hour. My daughter had gathered up all of the pictures she could of our family, putting them into a slide show with various texts surrounding them. Throughout the slide show, "Little Wonders" played softly in the background; just that- a soft, yet fitting background music. "T-Thank you, Bella. You have shown me more kindness in this one day than I could show you in a lifetime," I told her honestly. Bella blushed. "Oh… well… I was wondering… I have one last surprise for you, if you'll take it," she admitted. I was at a loss. What else could she give me?

BELLA

My second mother nodded, looking confused. Leading her outside, I led her to a small gravestone that I had picked up. Made of granite, it had cost me half of one paycheck. But I figured it was worth it. Weather-proof paints littered the ground around it, as well as a chisel. "Oh, Bella…" "Mom, how would you feel if I told you that you had a chance to create a gravesite for your son?" I asked timidly. Esme glowed. "I'd tell you that today was the best mother's day ever, and that I can never replace the gifts you've given me today." She told me honestly. I blushed tomato red. "I'll leave you to it, if you like." At Esme's slightly deflated expression, I added; "Or I can stay, if you like." "Stay, please," Esme begged. I nodded, sitting on the wet grass.

Two hours later, we were done. "Bella?" Edward called me softly. "Yes, Edward?" He stuck his Adonis-like head around the corner, and I could practically hear my heart pick up. "Charlie called. Jasper told him you and Esme went shopping for Mother's Day, and that you'll be staying the night with Alice." I nodded, relieved. Esme smiled, and Edward disappeared. "I'm sorry, Bella." She told me sincerely. "What for?" Esme smiled at me lovingly. "I've given into my selfish desires and stolen you away from Edward for a day." She replied. I giggled. "That's fine, Esme." I told her honestly. "Today was yours. Anyway- it was much more useful than sitting around listening to Emmett and Jasper argue about who should have gotten the last bear," I told her, trying to make her laugh. It worked. Esme's giggled brought soft chuckles from inside.

That night, I lay in the big bed that dominated most of Edward's room, asking about the chuckles. Edward looked at me with such love, I thought he might burst. "Do you realize that in all this time, this is the first time we've seen Esme giggle or even seemed remotely happy on Mother 's Day?" he asked me calmly. "You've truly brought this family together, Bells, my angel."


End file.
